Bed Cover Re-Post
by EryKim
Summary: Aku tak bisa terlelap tanpanya Aku rindu kehangatannya Aku rindu caranya memelukku Aku rasa, aku mencintanya "Saranghae Channie" BaekYeol fic! GS! OOC! Mature content!


**~ Bed Cover ~**

**Cast** : BaekYeol official couple

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Oneshoot** - **fic Rated T**

**Warning** : Genderswitch for uke, OOC, maybe typo(s), cerita ga jelas

**Disclaimer** : Para cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama. Story line murni ide author.

Enjoy!

_Aku tak bisa terlelap tanpanya_

_Aku rindu kehangatannya_

_Aku rindu caranya memelukku_

_Aku rasa, aku... mencintainya_

**Bed Cover**

**Author POV **

'Percuma saja aku hidup! Apa gunanya?

Eomma Appa sudah tiada, lalu bagaimana dengan para saudaraku?

Apa kalian masih pantas disebut 'saudara' setelah menguras harta Appa dan membunuhnya begitu saja?

Sekarang, aku terbuang seperti sampah!

Seandainya aku tidak dilahirkan di dunia, pasti tidak seperti ini, kan? Sial!'

Dia Baekhyun, cast author yang tercantik di fanfic ini... hehe.

Mian ne? Perkataannya memang agak kasar seperti itu.

Dia yatim piatu, hidup sebatang kara.

Tak pernah ada kasih yang membelai Baekhyun selama ini. Kecuali Eomma Appanya, tapi dulu, sebelum mereka pergi.

Jib-eul eobseo, chingu-reul eobseo, bahkan handphone pun eobseo.

Tapi lihatlah! Penampilannya seperti orang kaya. Wae?

Baju bermerk Gucci yang saat ini melekat di tubuh gadis itu terlihat elegan sekali.

Semua itu adalah pemberian ajussi - ajussi genit yang ada di club. Ya, Baekhyun bekerja di club ternama Seoul.

Kalian ingin tahu pekerjaannya? Jangan negatif thinking, ne?

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai DJ sekaligus penari striptease disana. Ia bukan pelacur! #eh? Apa thor? Sekali lagi BU KAN PE LA CUR! Ia dijuluki primadona club karena kecantikan parasnya. Tak jarang, ia mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh dari para pengunjung club. Tetapi dampak positifnya (?), ia sering mendapat pemberian berupa barang - barang mewah seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Lihatlah nae Baekki, sekarang ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil bergumam seperti orang gila. Dibalut dengan alkohol yang semerbak mengharuskan setiap orang yang menghirupnya menutup hidung.

Sedari tadi ia bertahan disana. Lantas ingin kemana lagi? Dia sudah tidak mempunyai rumah. Ooh malangnya nae Baekki.

#hei thor! Lu jahat amat! *mataelang

#mian readers, ini sudah takdir Baekki, juga demi kebaikan kita *peace (wih.. bahasanya)

Sampai seseorang mendekati dan menyapanya...

**Chanyeol POV**

Samar - samar mataku menangkap bayangan seorang wanita, bergumam sendiri, sepertinya dia mabuk.

"Agassi, ijeneun bamiyeyo (ini sudah malam), mengapa kau tidak pulang saja? Kau tidak kedinginan? Dan... euunghh... kau bau alkohol."

"Mwoya? Nuguseyo? Uwaa... kau tampan, ajussi. Kau mau apa? Mencicipi tubuhku? Hahaha..."

'Astaga! Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Asal kau tahu, aku ini tidak seperti itu!' "Jika terus disini, kau akan mati menggigil! Dimana rumahmu? Aa... atau kau tidak punya rumah? Kalau begitu, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku sementara."

"Aku bukan pelacur! BU KAN PE LA CUR! Wae? Kau baik sekali, ajussi. Pasti kau berharap lebih dariku, eoh? Aaissh... palli marhaebwa! Hahahahaha..."

Aish, dia terus berceloteh tak jelas. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti menggelengkan kepala. Dan, jigeum mwoya? Dia tidur? Dasar gila.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah.

Seandainya kau bukan sahabatku, Baek. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini.

Ya, dia sahabatku Baekhyun, sahabat kecil, yang selama ini kucari.

.

.

.

.

'Baekki... kau tidak ingat sahabat kecilmu ini? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, dengan kondisi kurang baik. Maafkan aku, tidak bisa berada di sisimu.

Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Baek.

Walau kedua orangtua kita telah tiada, hajiman... masih ada aku disini. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Baekki, kau sudah kembali. Neomu bogosipda.'

**Baekhyun POV**

"Eungh... eodisseoyo?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sambil berusaha mengenali tempat asing ini.

Lambat laun aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Oh?"

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dan tampan sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku.

"Hai, Baekhyun, tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Jweseonghamnida, nuguseyo? Eottohke nae ireumeun dangsini arayo? (Maaf, anda siapa? Bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?) Aa... cham, ini dimana?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku Channie-mu. Kau berada di rumahku."

"Channie nugu? Aaa... kau bartender club? Bukan ya? Aah.. molla! Tunggu ... apa kau Channie? Chanyeol? Sahabat kecilku? Jinjja?"

"Eung... kau banyak tanya."

"Wah! Kau tampan sekali! Boleh kucubit eoh? Hihihihi"

"Aah aww appo Baekki. Igoneun nae jib, joha? (Ini rumahku, kau suka?)"

"Joha joha joha. Channie, neomu bogosipeoseo. Mana Eomma Appa?"

"Mereka pergi 2 bulan yang lalu. Gone... Insiden kapal Sewol."

"Tenanglah, geokjeong hajima, eoh? (Jangan khawatir) Ada aku disini."

"Gomawo, temani aku ne? Tinggallah bersamaku, disini. Cham, pelukanmu ini hangat sekali."

"Hehehe... Eung, gwenchana? Aku juga tak punya rumah. May I? Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu yeojachingumu?"

"Gwenchana, aku akan senang. Eobseo, aku berencana memanggilmu chagiya."

.

.

.

.

_Hari - hariku ada bersamamu_

_Setiap jam, menit, detik_

_Aku dapat merasakan _

_Detak jantung dan deru napasmu_

_Disini, kita berada_

_Di tempat pembaringan kita berdua_

_Dan, bed cover ini menjadi saksi_

_Kehangatan pelukanmu_

_Kelembutan sikapmu padaku_

_Dan betapa nyamannya aku berada di sisimu._

_Aku tak berharap ini semua berakhir._

_Karena kurasa, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, _

_Chanyeol_

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV **

Channie, Baekki, nama yang manis untuk couple seperti mereka.

Saling melindungi, memberi perhatian, tak ingin kehilangan.

Mereka memendam rasa yang sulit dijelaskan.

Sejauh ini hubungan mereka semakin baik.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, palli ireona."

"Baekki, tidurmu sudah habis masa berlakunya."

"Baek, aku ingin bicara."

Baru kali ini Chanyeol benar - benar ingin bicara dengannya, dengan Baekhyun.

"Euungh... Chanyeolli, ada apa? Kau serius sekali. Kau marah? Atau ada masalah?"

"Sebaiknya, kau tinggal disini saja, tak perlu bekerja sebagai DJ / penari striptease lagi.

Semuanya telah kusediakan disini"

"Wae?"

"Aku akan pergi..."

**DEG**

Seketika jantung Baekhyun seperti berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

Wae?

Karena ia ingin Channie - nya disini, tetap disisi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke Jepang. Entah berapa lama. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan disana."

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau diam?"

**GREB**

Baekhyun memeluk Channie - nya seakan takut kehilangan.

Dadanya sesak, lehernya seperti tercekik.

Gajima... yeolli.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, ia mulai terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Arayo, hiks, kau boleh pergi. Tapi, hiks, kau akan kembali kan? Hiks hiks"

"Don't worry Baekki, I'll be back. Aku menyayangimu. Uljima..."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah pergi, meninggalkan Korea menuju Jepang.

Tentu saja dengan berat hati.

Apa alasannya?

Dia mencintai Baekhyun, bahkan sejak dulu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun, namun masih belum sanggup menyatakan perasaannya.

Di rumah, Baekhyun dirundung pilu.

Kerjanya hanya makan, tidur, main gadget.

Sepi, tak ada sang Happy Virus kesayangannya.

Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya, Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengenal cinta. Ia tak percaya. 'Apa itu cinta'

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali merasakan cinta.

'Ternyata cinta itu sangat indah'

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aneh sekali, mengapa aku tidak rela kalau Chanyeol pergi?

Bahkan, aku menangis saat itu, hh~ memalukan.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

.

.

.

.

**Day 1 **

_Drrt... drrrt.._

_'Baekki, Baekki, Baekki! Palli ireona. Kau tidak merindukanku? Jahat sekali kau _ ._

_Kau sudah mandi? Sudah makan? Sudah dandan? Sudah.. apa lagi ya? Aah molla! _

_Jangan sampai kalah denganku, eoh. Aku sudah harum, tidak sepertimu._

_Baek, aku merindukanmu..._

_Chu~~ :*:*:*'_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pesan singkat Chanyeol untukku.

_'Apa - apa'an ini?_

_Kau meledekku? Aku sudah bangun jauh sebelum kau memberi morning greet._

_Aku sudah makan, sudah mandi, sudah dandan, bahkan aku jauh lebih harum dibandingkan denganmu, Park Chanyeol! _

_Aku TI DAK ME RIN DU KAN kamu yeolli! -_-_

_Dan, mwoya? _

_Kenapa kau menambahkan emoticon kiss? Ada tiga lagi. Aish._

_Kau sudah berani eoh?_

_Awas kau Tuan Park!'_

"Sebenarnya aku merindukanmu, yeolli."

_Drrt.. drrtt.._

_'Baek, buatkan aku makan!_

_Lapaarr ;)^^ _

_Kirim ke Jepang, ne? Delivery_

_Nan gidaryeo O:)'_

"Mwoya? Michigetta?"

_'Mwoya? Kau pikir aku punya restoran mie Cina? Kau siapa aku siapa? Enak sekali kalau bicara o_O'_

_Drrt... drrrt_

_'Aku bercanda Baekki,_

_Lagipula makanan itu pasti akan basi sebelum waktunya. _

_Baek, aku ingin mendengar suaramu..._

_Bolehkah?'_

"Channieku manja sekali, ne? Tidak berubah sama sekali."

Baru saja aku ingin membalas pesan singkatnya...

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all time_

_(EXO 백현 __- Love Song)_

_Channie calling..._

"Yeoboseyo? Wae?"

"Good morning my Baekki... Ohh cueknya."

"Wae Channie? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sudah tidak cuek kan?"

"Baek, bogosipeoseo... Neomu bogosipda. Aku menyayangimu. Chu~ "

"Mwora..."

Sambungannya terputus, ia mengakhiri percakapan singkat kami. Aku yakin pipinya merona sekarang.

Termasuk aku, hihihi :D ^^

.

.

.

**Day 2 **

Aissh... katanya ingin menelepon lagi? Tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Lamanya... Huaah, lebih baik tidur.

_5 menit kemudian..._

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all time_

_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause I need you and need you and need you_

_Channie calling..._

'Yeoboseyo? Mian...'

'Kau tidur? Ah gwenchana, jalja Baekki'

'Mianhae..'

**Chanyeol POV**

Ooh, aku hampir lupa...

Tuut... tuut... tuut

Lama sekali...

'Yeoboseyo? Mian...'

'Kau tidur? Ah gwenchana, jalja Baekki'

'Mianhae..'

Ternyata kamu tidur, sweety?

Mianhae, kau pasti lelah menunggu.

Jaljayo nae Baekki.

Saranghae...

.

.

.

.

.

**Jepang, 06.07 AM**

"Joheun achim"

Indah sekali pagi ini.

Sunshine itu, aku membayangkan ada wajahnya disana.

Yah, kalian tau siapa yang kumaksud.

Indahnya, jika bisa membagi senyum manis itu padaku.

.

.

.

.

**NHK Corp. Japan**

"Annyeong paman! Jaljinaeseyo? Sasileun museun iriya?"

"Haengbokhage news, Yeol. Maukah kau menggantikan paman? Mengurus NHK Corp?"

"Jinjja? Jangnan aniya? Paman serius? Mengapa bukan anak paman saja? Lagipula Hiro lebih berpengalaman."

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di Jepang. Bisa? Aku ingin kau saja, CEO muda. Bukan yang lain."

"Ooh, aku akan sibuk sekarang. Gomawo."

.

.

.

"Oh, lelahnya...

Inikah rasanya menjadi CEO baru? Memperkenalkan dirinya seharian full. Belum lagi tawaran-tawaran kerja sama. Dan beberapa rapat penting lainnya.

Aaah... So tiring."

Celotehan ini terhenti akibat bayangan yang tiba - tiba melintas di otakku, Dia...

Baekhyun.

"Sudah 5 hari aku tak menghubunginya.

Aha... sebentar lagi kan saengil nya Baekhyun,

I wanna make something spesial, and... surprise.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo? Paman? Bantu aku.

Aku ingin meminjam Ishida Lyoko untuk kubawa ke Korea."

"..."

"Untuk surprise pacarku. Boleh ya? Jebal.."

"..."

"Yess, gomawo gomawooo"

Menurut kalian aku childish? Manja?

Memang...

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

_Bed cover, malamku tersiksa karenanya_

_Bed cover, setiap hari hanya ada dia disini_

_Di otak, di mata, dan di hati ku_

_Lisanku, selalu menggumamkan namanya_

_Jantungku berdebar saat bersamanya_

_Bed Cover, ijinkan aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan_

_Aku tak bisa terlelap tanpanya_

_Aku rindu kehangatannya_

_Aku rindu caranya memelukku_

_Aku rasa... aku mencintainya_

.

.

.

.

.

'Baek, jemput aku di bandara. Sekarang.'

"Wah, Chanyeol dowassoyo?"

.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport, Korea**

Aku mencari sosok yang selama ini kunanti.

Aku terus mencari di sela - sela ribuan orang ini.

"There, Channie, aku datang. Wait, geu saram nugu?"

Pandanganku terfokus pada wanita yang sedang bercanda dan bermesraan dengan Chanyeol.

Apa itu yeoja chingunya?

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

"Aa, Baekhyun, lama sekali kau."

Bahkan, Chanyeol tidak memanggilku Baekki, melainkan Baekhyun.

"Mian"

Hanya itu... yang dapat kuucap.

"Ishida Lyoko, yeojachingu ku. Cantik, kan?"

"Ne, yeppeo, neomu yeppeo"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun imnida, bangapwoyo."

Ishida Lyoko, nama yang indah.

Pilihan Chanyeol sangat tepat.

Tak seperti aku, yeoja hina.

Tak terasa, mataku mulai meneteskan kristal beningnya.

Tak butuh penjelasan untuk perasaan ku saat ini.

Bukankah, beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan 'menyayangi ku'.

Menyayangi macam apa?

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku hanya sahabatnya.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku yeoja hina.

It's very impossible, if Chanyeol are interested to me.

Right?

"Baek, gwenchana?"

"Ah, mataku sakit, gwenchana."

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Jangan lupakan senyum licik dua orang diantara Baekhyun sekarang.

_Flashback_

"Ishida, ini surprise ku untuk Baekhyun, mohon bantu aku."

"Haik, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Gomawo, you're best."

Ya benar, rencana Park Chanyeol.

#yaelah Yeol, Baby Baek jadi nangis kan :'(

#diamlah thor, lu belum tau!

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di kediaman BaekYeol.

BaekYeol? Mungkin itu akan berubah menjadi 'IshiYeol' (?)

#awkward -_-

Lho! Baekhyun kenapa? Kok murung sih?

Entahlah, author rasa ada yang berbeda dengannya.

Kita lihat saja, museun iri?

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Readers, apa aku kelihatan murung?

Kata author sih iya.

Tidak, tidak, jangan sampai terjadi.

Aku harus menyembunyikan perasaan ku.

I can't be 'Egoist'

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh Tuhan..._

_Saat aku dipertemukan dengannya_

_Mengapa jadi seperti ini? _

_Saat aku mencoba melupakan semua..._

_Pertunjukan apa yang kau berikan? _

_Kemesraan mereka? _

_Oh, ayolah..._

_Mereka menyayat luka abadi dalam hidupku._

_Ku pikir akan berangsur sembuh._

_Namun dua insan itu menggoresnya lagi dan lagi._

Mungkin menyendiri itu pilihan yang tepat.

Segera kutinggalkan tempat ini menuju Bed Cover, pelampiasan ku selama ini.

**BLAM**

Pintunya, tertutup dengan keras.

Sebagai ekpresi yang tak bisa diungkapkan, amarah, kecewa.

"Hiks.. hiks Bed Cover...

Terima kasih, telah mendengar kisah kelamku selama ini."

"Wae? Hiks... hiks wae? Waeyo? WAAAEEEE?

Saat aku berharap cinta datang

Mengapa perpisahan yang menghampiriku?

Apa aku tak berhak bahagia?

Jawab aku bed cover! Hiks... hiks"

Aku menangis sekeras - kerasnya, sekencang - kencang nya.

Agar sekarang semua orang tau apa yang kurasakan

Kepalaku mulai pusing, mataku berkunang - kunang.

Aku tak sanggup meneruskan ini semua.

**Cklek**

Pintunya terbuka, siapa... yang membuka?

Oh tidak, tidak ada yang boleh tau bahwa aku menangis.

Segera kuhapus air di mataku.

"Chanyeol? A-ada apa kau kemari?"

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Berhentilah menangis, matamu bengkak."

"Nan gwenchana, geokjeong hajima."

"Lihatlah! Hidungmu berdarah, Baek!"

"Aa?"

Aku mengusap hidungku, bermaksud supaya darah itu hilang.

"Chanyeolli, eottokhae?"

Betapa paniknya aku saat darah dari hidung mengalir deras dan menambah debitnya.

Hampir saja aku terjatuh lemas di lantai.

Beruntung, Chanyeol menangkap badanku. Sehingga badanku bertumpu padanya.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

Aku menarik tengkuknya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku mencium bibirnya, merasakan lembut dan manisnya.

"Saranghae Channie"

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Kurasa aku mendengar isakan gadis itu.

_'Hiks.. hiks Bed Cover..._

_Terima kasih, telah mendengar kisah kelamku selama ini.'_

_'Wae? Hiks... hiks wae? Waeyo? WAAAEEEE?'_

Dia menangis?

"Ishida.. ini sudah cukup, aku sudah berhasil menyakiti nya. Terima kasih."

"Baik, aku pergi sekarang. Ada urusan lain."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'am. Arigatou, sayonara."

Aku menyusul Baekhyun, di kamarnya.

"Chanyeol? A-ada apa kau kemari?"

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Berhentilah menangis, matamu bengkak."

"Nan gwenchana, geokjeong hajima."

"Lihatlah! Hidungmu berdarah, Baek!"

"Aa?"

Dia terus mengatakan gwenchana, gwenchana.

Panik sekaligus kaget, itu yang kurasakan saat melihat Baekhyun mimisan.

"Chanyeolli, eottokhae?"

Gawat! Darahnya terus mengalir.

Dan... Ia hampir jatuh, namun aku berhasil membawanya ke dalam pelukku.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menarik tengkukku, mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Dia mencium bibirku, seakan takut kehilangan.

Mengisyaratkan, jangan pergi yeol.

"Saranghae Channie"

Ia pingsan.

Setelah membisikkan kata terindah dalam hidupku.

"Nado, saranghae Baekhyunie. Saengil chukhahamnida chagiya."

Aku pun segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**Seoul Hospital**

"Bagaimana keadaan nya dok?"

"Nona Baekhyun akan segera siuman. Sepertinya, ia kelelahan karena menghadapi tekanan mental yang besar."

"Gamsahamnida."

.

"Baekki, mianhaeyo, aku sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya kau kubiarkan seperti ini."

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

"Eeunghh..."

"Baekki, kau sudah sadar?"

"Yeol, kenapa aku disini? Kejadian semalam?"

Aku mengingatnya...

Blusshh

Pipiku merona sempurna

"Eeyy... apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Ciuman kita?"

"Aah aniya. Mana Ishida?"

"Dia pergi"

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tau? Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya membantuku menyiapkan surprise untuk seseorang."

"Nugu?"

Dia menunjuk leherku, dan

Apa ini? Diamond?

"Untukku? Semua ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah menggunakannya sejak semalam."

Saengil chukhahaeyo, chagiya."

Chu~

Terjadilah ciuman antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Eungh... yeolli, jangan, ini masih di rumah sakit."

"Jadi, kalau di rumah boleh, nona baek?"

"Aaahh... jangan itu aah. Stop it yeolli."

Bagaimana aku tidak mendesah?

Tebak saja Chanyeol sedang apa.

Ia meremas kedua payudaraku penuh nafsu.

Tiba - tiba...

Ehem~

"Dokter?"

Channie dan aku sama - sama malu dibuatnya.

"Nona Baekhyun, anda boleh pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Channie, aku ingin istirahat."

"Ne, chagiya, jaljayo nae sarang."

CHU~

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hari demi hari dilewati dengan tawa bahagia.

Atmosfir romantisme terasa sekali.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Saat mereka sedang bersantai di depan televisi...

Baekhyun, dengan rok mini ketat dan baju transparan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa meneguk saliva saat melihatnya.

"Channie? Atau yeolli?"

"Terserah anda saja Nyonya Park.

Semua nama panggilan darimu kuterima, chagiya."

CHU ~

"Dasar pervert. Kau sudah berani meremas 'itu' dengan nikmatnya. Huh"

"Meremas apa chagiya? Hm? Apa maksudmu"

"Chaan.. sshh, jangan coba - coba. Aaah no yeolli, stop it aahh sshh"

Lagi - lagi Chanyeol bermain dengan payudara kesukaannya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Bocah mesum! Hentikaaann!"

"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku ingin membuat minuman di dapur."

.

.

.

"Jja! Kau haus?"

Baekhyun meneguk minuman itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol telah memasukkan obat perangsang kedalamnya.

"Yeolli? Kau tidak kepanasan?"

Baekhyun membuka tali rambutnya sambil mengibaskan bajunya.

'Wow! So damn hot! Baekki, kau membuatku horny'

"Yeolli, jangan bilang..."

"Ooh, mianhae chagi, aku sudah tak tahan"

"Aaahh yeolli, I'am yours, squeeze my breast honey ooh aah"

.

.

.

"Aaahh... yeolli fasteerhhh aahh oohh ahh eumh"

"Eeunghh... Baekhh oouuhh yeeeaah"

"Yeollhhh I waanaa hh cumhh aaahh"

"Together babyy hhh"

"Aah aah aah aaahh yeollh, I have"

"Aaah ... chagiya aku belum selesai"

"Aaahh oouuhh yeeaahh baekki kau sempit aaahh oouhh aahh"

**CROT**

"Yeolli"

"Baekki"

Itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dengan juniornya yang masih ada di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Chagiya, ireona"

"Aah, appo channie"

"Chagiya, berhentilah mendesah sayang. Kau membuatku horny lagi."

"Aniyoo! Ige appoyo! Ireona!"

Chanyeol pun bangun, namun...

"Aaah.. aah lepaskan, sakit yeolli hh"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mendesah chagiya... Tanggung saja resikonya. Mari kita selesaikan dengan woman on top, ne?"

"Kau mengotori bed coverku, yeol!"

"Aaahh sshh.. diamlah chagiya. Ini nikmathh sekaliihh. Aaahh.."

"Aniyoohhh ... geumanhae hh aah aahh yeolli"

.

.

Mereka melakukannya lagi... -_-

**END or TBC or Sequel? **

**Warning! Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan disini, okey?**

**Reviewww~ ^^ Mian chingu, ini repost, karena ke delete dengan tidak etisnya -_-  
**

Sedangkan sequel masih proses


End file.
